


The Boy Scout's Plan

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, Keeping Quiet, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Office Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Clark brought Bruce lunch at Wayne Tower, playing the part of a good boyfriend. It was all apart of his plan, not that Bruce was complaining.Kinktober 2020 Day 27 - Thigh Fucking
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	The Boy Scout's Plan

“So this is what you wanted when you brought me lunch at work today,” Bruce was bemused as Clark pinned him to the wall inside of the small supplies closet in Bruce’s office in Wayne Tower. 

“It’s a bonus,” Clark admitted as he worked open Bruce’s pants until they plus his silk boxers were tangled around his knees. 

“I have a meeting in 10 minutes boy scout, what is your plan here?” Bruce asked curiously as he lazily stroked his cock while Clark was quick to yank his pants and underwear down around his knees. 

“I have it all planned out Bruce, don’t worry.” Clark gave his boyfriend a beaming smile as he settled his hands on Bruce’s hips before he suddenly twirled Bruce around and held him against his chest. 

“Quite the plan there boy scout,” Bruce said breathless as Clark’s erection slipped between his thighs and rubbed against his balls and underside of his cock. Clark chuckled before moaning lowly as he jerked his hips forward, dragging his cock over Bruce’s skin. 

Bruce moaned as he leaned his head back against Clark’s shoulder, grabbing at the larger man’s forearm that was strong around his waist. Bruce choked on his next breath when Clark’s thick index and middle finger were pressed into his mouth. Bruce sucked at the digits as his eyes closed as his moans were muffled by Clark’s fingers. 

Bruce flexed his thighs and pressed them closer together to give Clark a tighter space to thrust into. Clark was panting softly against his ear as he pushed his finger deeper into Bruce’s mouth, but not far enough to choke the CEO. Bruce simply moaned around Clark’s fingers as his cock leaked a bead of pre-cum at the wonderful friction the glide of Clark’s cock against his skin caused. 

Bruce pressed back against Clark wantonly as arousal burned in his veins. Bruce’s eyes darted down and he had to lock his knees to stay upright at the sight of Clark’s big cock sliding between his thighs and up the underside of his cock and balls. It was a lewd sight and it only made Bruce come that much closer to his orgasm. 

“Even your thighs feel good Bruce, how did I get so lucky?” Clark breathed as he kissed behind Bruce’s ear as his thrusts sped up and the resulting sensations made Bruce close his eyes and moan around the wet fingers in his mouth again. 

“Come with me Bruce, I want to make a mess of you before I leave. I want you to sit through your meetings with my cum drying on your thighs.” Clark urged as he snuck his hand up Bruce’s dress shirt and tweaked a nipple. The pinch of his nipple and the mental image was what sent Bruce over the edge, glad for Clark’s fingers in his mouth to muffle his moan of pleasure as he came. 

Clark grunted and stilled, his large form somehow managing to dwarf Bruce’s almost equally large one as ropes of warm cum sprayed over Bruce’s inner thighs, cock and balls. Bruce felt his cheeks heat as he realized that he would have to go to his meeting with Clark’s cum drying on his skin. Bruce gasped for air when Clark removed his fingers from Bruce’s mouth, turning his head to the side for a kiss as Clark shifted so his spent cock could slide out of the tight channel of Bruce’s now dirtied thighs. 

Clark kept kissing Bruce even as he fixed both their pants and by the time their kiss was finished not a hair was out of place on the CEO or the reporter. Clark smiled smugly when he noticed that the fabric around Bruce’s thighs was sticking a bit closer to Bruce’s skin than normal. 

“See you tonight Mr. Wayne,” Clark promised with a wink before he slipped out of the supply closet to head back to work. Bruce straightened his tie and slicked back his hair before marching out of the closet to gather his tablet for his meeting. Each step he took he could feel Clark’s cum drying on his thighs and he huffed as he took careful steps out of his office and plastered on his CEO persona even if his mind was back in that closet with Clark.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
